This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a device used to aid in loading pistol magazines.
In general, the difficulties in manually loading cartridges into a pistol magazine are well known. Pistol magazines are generally in the form of a rectangular tube made of steel or aluminum. The magazine is closed on the bottom, front, back, and sides. The top is open, for the insertion of cartridges and subsequent dispensing of cartridges into the pistol. At the top, the sides of the magazine curve inward slightly to form lips for the retention of the cartridges. Pistol magazines are commonly manufactured in two configurations, referred to as single-stack and double-stack. Single-stack magazines are those in which the cartridges are stacked directly on top of one another, with the longitudinal axis of each cartridge coplanar with all the other cartridges. Double-stack magazines are those in which the cartridges are staggered within the magazine, allowing for a greater number of cartridges within the length of the magazine. Due to the range of diameters and lengths of pistol cartridges, along with the availability of magazines in both single- and double-stack configuration, there currently exists a large number of variations in the cross-sectional area of pistol magazines.
Inside each magazine is a follower plate, upon which the first loaded cartridge rests, and below the follower plate a spring which provides constant upward pressure on the cartridges. The stiffness of the spring makes the loading of cartridges difficult, with the force necessary to compress the spring increasing as each subsequent cartridge is loaded. Not only is manual loading time-consuming and difficult, but some magazines can be nearly impossible to load to full capacity when new, as the magazine spring has not relaxed from repeated use. Users also risk injury to the fingers or thumbs due to the potentially sharp edges of the metal magazine. Improper loading of the magazine can also lead to jamming of the cartridges within the magazine. As a result, many devices for loading cartridges into pistol magazines have been proposed in past years.
Numerous complex devices have been proposed to aid in loading cartridges into pistol magazines. Examples of complex devices are disclosed in Tal, et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,048, Switzer U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,436, Newman U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,134, and Meinel U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,441. While at least one of these has been commercialized, with apparent success in the marketplace, these devices may be considered undesirably complex. The complexity, with many moving parts, can result in high manufacturing costs and potential mechanical failure after a period of use. The size of these devices can make them undesirable for field use due to the space they would occupy in an accessory bag or pistol case. In addition, the device disclosed in the Tal patent requires a table or flat surface upon which to rest and stabilize the magazine while using the device. Such surfaces are not always available at outdoor shooting ranges or in the field.
Many simple devices to aid in loading pistol magazines have been proposed. Examples of one type of simple device are disclosed in Conkey U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,651, Upchurch U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,180, Hinton U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,243, and Farley U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,919. Devices as in these disclosures have also been commercialized. These devices, while helpful, present a problem when magazines of different sizes are encountered. Since these devices are designed to fit around the outside of a magazine, numerous sizes must be made available to users. A device designed for use with a narrow single-stack magazine will not fit around a wider double-stack magazine. Likewise, a device designed to fit around a larger caliber double-stack magazine will be a loose and inefficient fit on a smaller caliber single-stack magazine. Thus, there is a need for a simple device which can be used on a greater range of magazine sizes.
Further simple devices have been disclosed in Steitz U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,254, Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,613, and Twardy U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,830. These devices answer the problems of complexity and size noted in the previously mentioned disclosures. In addition, these devices do not require indexing or fitting on the outside dimensions of a magazine and are thus suited for use with a greater range of magazine sizes. While helpful, these devices present a problem of stability and dexterity when used. The casing of pistol cartridges is typically made of brass or steel, resulting in a slick surface. The use of these devices requires not only downward force from the user's thumb but also lateral force to stabilize the device and to prevent the device from slipping on the cartridge casing. If the portion of the device used to contact and apply downward force to the cartridge casing slides forward along the cartridge casing during use it becomes difficult or impossible to insert the next cartridge under the magazine lips. There is, thus, a need for a device to aid in loading pistol magazines which is simple, compact, versatile, and self-stabilizing when used.